The present invention relates to a method and composition for deodorizing rugs and rooms by applying a nonfree flowing powder-fragrance composition onto a carpet and subsequently removing the powdered composition from the carpet. The composition also imparts other attributes to the carpet including antistatic and anti-soiling effects. The invention also includes a package in the form of a shakeable canister for applying to rugs the aforementioned non-free flowing powder-fragrance composition.
In practice, it is desirable to apply powdered fragrance compositions, including the powdered composition of the present invention, onto the rugs by means of a shakeable canister containing openings at the top thereof and then to remove the composition by means of a vacuum cleaner. In such a method, not only is the deodorizing effect of the fragrance composition imparted directly to the rug, but the vacuuming process itself provides deodorizing or air freshening properties to the surrounding atmosphere. This is because the fragrance composition is spread throughout the carpet during the vacuuming and also some of the fragrance is exhausted into the atmosphere by the vacuum cleaner. Thus, the carpet, room and vacuum cleaner play an integral part in deodorization.